


Like a toy to be played with

by blue_flowers



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, audition piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_flowers/pseuds/blue_flowers
Summary: Robin plays his favorite game with a jewel thief.
Kudos: 4





	Like a toy to be played with

**Author's Note:**

> This was my audition piece for a Batman rp group.

Robin stalked his targets silently, leaping between buildings with only a quiet  _ thud _ that was drowned out by passing cars to signal his presence. Nightwing had sent him after his prey after an argument with the GCPD began to get heated. “Tt.” He scoffed, his methods may have been severe but they kept the criminals away longer than how Gordon wanted him to handle them. If they ended up with broken limbs and bleeding heavily that just kept them in the prisons longer. He spotted the jewel thieves running down an alleyway, he smirked, ready to begin his game. One pulled the other to a stop, furious whispers rising up to where he watched the pair arguing. 

“This is bad Charlie, we ain’t gonna get away on foot like this.” 

“Shut up Mick! Just keep moving, we’re sitting ducks for any copper or bat if we stay  _ here _ .”

Damian rose from his crouch, taking the mention of the bats as his cue to jump down. He landed on the shoulders of one thief, forcing him to the ground. Rolling away he swept his leg around, kicking the legs out from under the second thief that had begun running at him. An elbow to the face stopped the first thief from getting up, leaving his mouth bloodied. He turned to observe the first thief running away and began to grin at the prospect of a chase. He was the hunter and he had found his prey. 

He chased the thief, toying with him by landing in his path and letting him run off in a different direction, throwing batarangs that would nick and slice whenever he would run too far from Damian's decided playground. He let his frustrations out with every throw of his weapon, hitting closer and closer to vital organs. When that tired him, he began to get closer, and closer to his target, landing hits and tripping the thief, laughing at his panicked and terrified cries as Damian broke a wrist with a well placed kick. Eventually though, he grew bored with this game and corralled him back to the alley they had left his cohort in. A quick batarang aimed at the ankle assured that he would not be leaving the alley without help. He circled the two, grin growing wider as the pained cries the thief woke his friend. 

“He’s crazy Charlie!” 

Damian growled, striking out at the insolent scum. “I did not give you permission to speak worm.” he snarled, with a loud  _ crack _ the thief screamed, pulling his now broken arm close against his body. 

“Please I’m sorry, please stop! I’ll surrender!” he babbled, flinching away when dove forward again and smacked him across his jaw. 

“I said do not speak!” he growled. The thief whimpered but fell quiet. Turning the other thief, he stalked toward him. “You two are obviously not smart enough to plan this heist yourself. Who is your boss?” he used the tip of his batarang to force the thief to look at him. “Tell me and I will leave you the ability to walk out of here.” The explosion of words irritated him instantly. A bent finger turned his babbles into screams. “Quietly, and calmly.” he ordered.

“P-Penguin. I ain’t never met him, but he’s the one who sent the contract out. Said the haul would be good, but then the get away car never showed. We was left stranded!” Damian stood, an aimed kick to the face knocking the criminal out cold. He dragged him over to his friend and tied them together, ignoring the pained screams as he carelessly yanked the broken arm behind the crook. He stood and began to walk away, leaving them on the cold, dirty ground.

“Tt.” he scoffed, disparaging them in his mind as the worthless scum they were. He toyed with his batarang, considering whether he should continue his fun before deciding to find it elsewhere instead. Turning on his comm, he spoke. “Nightwing, I apprehended the thieves. Signalling GCPD for their pick up. Robin out.” 


End file.
